


welcome back

by fadedpapercrane



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, kinda sad but heart warming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedpapercrane/pseuds/fadedpapercrane
Summary: There are still some things Chikage doesn't know, coincidentally now, he has someone to assure him of said things.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 34





	welcome back

Chikage was nothing sort of ordinary; Izumi might have lived quite an eventful life, but even hers paled in comparison. She ran after the traces of her fugitive father; he ran on adrenaline and the thrills of jumping back to back missions.

That's the only way he knew, the way he was grown and taught.

Little he did regret from it, he allowed himself talks about what's going to come now. Even when his thoughts gain volume in the stillness--his very own cranial echoes, one used to be unidentifiable amongst the sea of vicious thoughts--it still brought him here, to a home and many more.

Guns became scripts. Black hood to velvet robe. Acts he still kept up. His biggest hurdle now is probably that lovestruck teenager he shared a bathroom with. Memories remained.

He knew he had no place in Moirae's hotline, but settling into domesticity was not the last of his most strenuous missions list. His ideas challenged to no end and there always seemed to be things for him to learn, even when he had faith in his own heap of knowledge. But maybe for one or more reasons, he pushed on.

* * *

“Sometimes I'm scared a burglar would barge in.”

She laughed. She knew despite the superficial stoicity, the man could be really silly.

“Hm?”

“You know, someone you have to fight for your life. Burglars, hitmen, agents, however you name it.”

She tilted her head on the (one distasteful) example.

“Any particular reason?” She watched him eyes wide.

“I'm afraid,” he paused.

“I'm afraid that at some point, I will stop fighting back. At some point, I would reach a state where I would just be ready to let everything go.”

One comfortable silence breezes in, nesting with a weave of confident warmth.

“But you haven't,” she all but recited a fact.

“I haven't.”

“And you will not.”

“And I will not.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually havent read his chapters either, all i can tell is he probably has a lot more than he lets on. wish him all the best of luck in the future. and to everyone who stumbles upon this piece, i hope no matter what happens during the day, you can all sleep with a light heart and even lighter minds. ily<3.


End file.
